1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bookholder, and more particularly to a universal bookholder receiving a book in a folder type so that the book may be carried easily, thereby enabling users to read the book anywhere at any time.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bookholder is generally mounted on a table to facilitate reading a book. The bookholder basically includes a stand for putting a book thereon, a support assembly for adjusting the stand at a certain angle to conform to the level of vision, and a clamp for biasing papers of the book. There have been proposed various kinds of bookholders with such basic configuration.
However, these bookholders are designed to be used on a table in a school, library or study room, so they are not useful while a user is moving outdoors. Thus, there is a need for a portable bookholder which allows a student who is struggling for studying even on their way to school and home, or a worker who uses public transportation for commuting to enjoy reading during his/her movement, not in a limited places such as a table. Portable bookholders which are improved for easy carrying it by reducing its weight and size are also proposed. However, they are inconvenient because a user should carry a book separate from the bookholder.